


A different goodbye

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: A different goodbye [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Laurel Lance, F/M, Felicity will be called out for her faults, Laurel Lance is Thea's big sister, Lazarus Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate end of the final four episodes of season three where it was Laurel that accompanied Oliver and Malcolm to Nanda Parbat instead of Diggle and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A different goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was something I wrote back when Laurel was killed off. I just was angry about how the character of Black Canary has been treated on this show since season three and this was just how it turned out.

Starling General Hospital  
Night

“Felicity, Dig,” Laurel rushed over to the two of them and they looked up at her, “I came as soon as I heard. How is she?”

“It’s bad Laurel, really bad. The doctors don’t think she’s gonna make it.” Diggle said solemnly as Felicity buried her face in his broad shoulder.

“Is this her room?” Laurel asked quietly as she saw the closest room.

“Yeah.” Diggle nodded at her.

Without another word, and without waiting to see if any doctors or nurses were there to stop her, Laurel walked inside. Closing the door behind her, Laurel almost froze at the sight of Thea. The younger woman was hooked up to a breathing tube, the only thing keeping her alive. Her skin was so pale. In the corner of the room, Laurel saw Malcolm, looking completely distraught but Laurel couldn’t even muster up the hate for him that she usually could. All she could do was walk over and gently take Thea’s cold hand. 

“The doctors say there’s nothing they can do.” Malcolm broke the silence and Laurel’s hate for the man returned.

“This is all your fault,” Laurel glared at the man who had caused so much destruction, “everything that’s happened, Tommy, my sister, Oliver being outed as The Arrow, Roy, Thea, it’s all because of you. You did this, I should have handed you over to Ra’s myself.”

“Perhaps it is my fault,” Malcolm admitted as he stood up, “but I am her father. And I’d like a moment alone with her.”

Laurel glared at him one last time before looking down at the girl she had always considered a younger sister. Leaning down, Laurel places a soft kiss on Thea’s forehead before turning around. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Laurel walks out of the room. As she shuts the door behind her, Diggle and Felicity look up. They look like they want to say something, but the look on Laurel’s face says enough. 

“Where’s Oliver?” Laurel asked as she noticed the absence of her ex-boyfriend.

“There was a signal from the league; Oliver went to check it out.” Felicity explained and Laurel looked at them startled.

“And you let him go?” Laurel asked shocked and angry.

“You know how he can get; there was no talking him out of it.” Felicity said defensively.

“So why didn’t you follow him from a distance? The last thing we need is someone else hurt or worse,” Laurel demanded and Diggle and Felicity looked at each other, wondering why they hadn’t thought of that, “Where did he go?”

Diggle pointed at the place where the smoke had come from not too long ago.

“How long ago did he leave?” Laurel demanded mentally thinking of the fastest way to get there.

“A few minutes before you showed up.” Diggle told her and Laurel turned and ran down the hall.

Starling city  
Not to long after

Laurel, in her Black Canary outfit, jumped onto the rooftop. Oliver was standing there alone, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn’t seem to notice her presence, which was saying something for how out of it he was. Laurel slowly approached, concern flooding through her.

“Ollie?” Laurel called out.

“What do you want Laurel?” Oliver asked finally looking up at her.

“Felicity said there was a signal from the League.” Laurel said confused.

“It was a messenger from Ra’s. I have to go.” Oliver moved to leave but Laurel grabbed his arm.

“Oliver, go where? What message?” Laurel demanded.

“There’s a way to save Thea.” Oliver explained and Laurel let go of his arm is shock.

“Oliver, I saw Thea…it’s just not possible.” Laurel said as gently as she could, not wanting him to have false hope.

“Yes it is,” the two turned to see Malcolm step out of the shadows, “there are special waters in Nanda Parbat, they’ve enabled Ra’s to live for centuries. And in rare instances…told in legend, those waters have been used to restore the dead to life. Ra’s offered to use the Lazarus Pit on Thea, didn’t he?”

“Wait, the Lazarus Pit?” Laurel asked in shock as she turned to Oliver.

“It’s real Laurel, I’ve seen it.” Oliver told her.

“And Ra’s will bring Thea back…as long as you take his place.” Laurel said as she put the pieces together, “Ollie, you’re out of your mind if you think the team and I are going to let you do this.”

“If you were in my place, if it was Sara and Ra’s offered to save her, wouldn’t you?” Oliver challenged and Laurel had no response, knowing that she would do anything to save her sister.

“This wouldn’t save Sara and it won’t save Thea,” Malcolm said and the two turned to him again, “the waters change a person, in the soul. Even if it works, the Thea you lost will not be the one you lost.”

“What we lost, because of you!” Oliver snarled as he took a step towards Malcolm.

“Oliver,” Laurel said and he turned back towards her, “I’m going with you.”

“Laurel-”

“Thea is as much my sister as Sara was, you won’t talk me out of it. Besides, someone needs to take her home and after last time, are you really going to trust him with her?” Laurel asked gesturing towards Malcolm and Oliver nodded, conceding.

“We’re going to need a way to get to Nanda Parbat.” Malcolm pointed out.

“We’ll we know a billionaire who owns a private jet.” Laurel said smugly and Oliver smiled briefly before getting down to business.

“I’ll have Felicity talk to Ray. Malcolm, get Thea out of the hospital. Discreetly,” Oliver ordered before turning to Laurel, “say goodbye to anyone you need to say goodbye to.”

“There’s no one that I need to say goodbye to.” Laurel said before the three of them parted ways.

Palmer tech runway  
Later

“This is goodbye.” Oliver told Felicity and Diggle as Laurel and Malcolm, with Thea on a gurney, watched near the plane.

“Oliver…I don’t know what to say man.” Diggle trailed off in pain.

“Don’t say anything. Whatever happens John, you’re my brother. You’re the best man I know. I know you can take care of the city from here on out. I can never you enough for everything you’ve done for me and this city. Goodbye.” Oliver said emotionally as the two hugged one last time. 

They hugged for several moments before they stepped back. Oliver then turned to Felicity.

“Felicity, you helped me when I showed in your car with a bullet wound,” Both blondes gave a dry chuckle at the memory, “when I have been at my weakest, you have showed me how strong I can be. I love you…but I think that we both know that, even if I don’t do this, we could only end in tragedy. You deserve…whatever you want out of life. It just won’t be with me. Goodbye.” 

Oliver leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before backing away. Unable to say anything without breaking down, the two simply watched as Oliver joined the others on the plane. Neither said anything as the plane took off.

Plane, en route to Nanda Parbat, the next day  
Early morning

Laurel sat down in the seat across from Oliver as he looked over to the side, out the window. Laurel was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

“So what’s up with you and Malcolm? I mean, I don’t care if you’re mad at him or anything but it seems like there’s more tension than usual between you to.” Laurel pointed out.

“He doesn’t think I should do this, he thinks I should let Thea die.” Oliver explained and Laurel scoffed.

“Who cares what he thinks? Thea’s in this position because of him, so I think all parental rights are forfeited.” Laurel snarked and Oliver smiled before turning pensive.

“I know I haven’t told you…well, anything really of the five years I was away,” Oliver began and Laurel froze, hardly believing what was happening, “I came back to Starling City once, during my third year.”

“What?” Laurel demanded shocked and slightly angry that he had been back and not let anyone know.

“It’s complicated,” Oliver said with a slight smile at her ‘story of my life’ look before he got pensive again, “I saw you, I saw Tommy, I saw Thea, but none of you saw me. I saw that Thea had a drug problem so I confronted her dealer at Tommy’s party. I snapped his neck.”

“That was you?” Laurel breathed as she remembered the incident at Tommy’s birthday party and Oliver nodded before continuing.

“I did it because I was angry but I also felt like I was protecting her.” Oliver said and Laurel reached out and took one of his hands.

“You have done the best you can; you have protected her to the best of your ability.” Laurel tried to sooth him.

“Malcolm warned me about what Ra’s might do, but I never thought…I failed Laurel.” Oliver told her.

“You did not fail, Malcolm failed as a father. You didn’t put her in this situation, he did when he brainwashed her and had her kill my sister.” Laurel tried to placate him.

“Maybe…but if I had been honest with her, then maybe none of this would have happened.” Oliver said quietly.

Laurel had no response for that. It was probably true but Oliver didn’t need to hear that. So she just sat there and squeezed his hand, hoping it offered him some comfort.

Nanda Parbat  
Night

Oliver, Laurel, and Malcolm exited the plane, Oliver carrying Thea’s body. They came upon hundreds, perhaps thousands, of men and women wearing attire similar to Malcolm’s dark archer garb. They held torches and even banners. It was the League, Laurel realized. Some of the crowd parted and a bearded Caucasian man wearing a green robe and a ring around his figure approached as he was flanked by two assassins. This was Ra’s al Ghul, Laurel realized with a little fear.

“Welcome home, Al-Sah-Him.” Ra’s said. 

Oliver walked forward and the assassins kneeled as Ra’s got a smug expression on his face. Ra’s led them back to his palace, where Laurel was amazed by the sheer size of it.

“We must prepare for the ritual,” one of the assassins that had flanked Ra’s said as he walked forward to take Thea and Oliver hesitated, “I will treat her as though she were my own family.”

Oliver finally surrendered his sister’s body and the assassin walked away with it. None of the trio from Starling let their eyes leave Thea’s carrier until he was out of sight. Oliver, Malcolm, and Laurel were shown there rooms. Laurel quietly thought that her room looked like a foreign suite without a television. The Assassin that had taken Thea walked into her room and she turned around, distrust entering her heart.

“I hope you find your accommodations comfortable Ms. Lance.” He said.

“How do you know who I am?” Laurel demanded.

“Your sister and I arrived here the same year. Forgive me for my rudeness, I am Sarab.” He said and Laurel’s eyes widened in recognition.

“You’re Maseo.” Laurel realized and Sarab shook his head.

“In another life. Come, the ritual is about to begin.” Sarab said and Laurel followed him.

Sarab led Laurel into a huge room with a large tub. Half the League seemed to fill the room and Oliver, Malcolm, and about five other assassins were above it. Thea, her body held in the air by rope, was lifted above the tube. Sarab joined the others by the ropes as a woman began chanting in another language. As she chanted, Oliver, Malcolm, Sarab, and the assassins lowered Thea into the water by the ropes.

Laurel, along with the others, waited with baited breath as Thea was completely submerged by the water. They waited and, for a moment, it looked like it didn’t work. Then the ropes were pulled into the water and an explosion of water appeared as Thea jumped out of the pit. Any joy was short lived as Thea kicked Oliver to the ground on his back and snarled, acting like an animal. Thea jumped but assassins restrained her before they put something on her neck. Thea instantly stilled as she slumped into unconsciousness, Oliver grabbed her and lowering her to the floor as he checked her over.

“I have fulfilled my end of our arrangement. I suggest you begin to make peace with yours.” Ra’s said before he walked out of the room.

Ra’s’ palace  
Later 

Thea shot up in bed, her breathing heaving.

“I don’t know you.” Thea said as Oliver tried to comfort her.

“…Thea, it’s Ollie.” Oliver said gently.

“Ollie’s dead,” Thea said to everyone’s shock before looking over at Laurel, “Laurel? What’s going on, where are we?”

“We’re somewhere safe Speedy, it’s okay.” Laurel said as she walked over to Thea’s other side and leaned down.

“Where’s mom? And Walter?” Thea asked and Laurel, Oliver, and Malcolm exchanged a look.

“They’re not here Thea. Why don’t you lean back and get some rest, okay.” Laurel said.

Thea nodded at her before leaning back and closing her eyes. Laurel walked over to Oliver, the unasked question in her eyes.

“It’s a temporary side effect. Ra’s told me that the confusion would pass.” Oliver explained.

“She thinks your mother is still alive.” Laurel said as she looked over Malcolm who sat at the sleeping young woman’s side.

“She’s alive, she’ll be alright.” Oliver said.

“Will you?” Laurel asked as she looked over at him.

“I have to be.” Oliver said vaguely.

“Ms. Lance,” Sarab said as he appeared at the door, “may I speak to you privately?”

After sharing a look with Oliver, Laurel followed Sarab out of the room. Sarab took her into another room that was mostly bare as Laurel looked around. After going through somethings, Sarab returned with a picture. As Sarab handed it to her, Laurel realized it was of her and Sara shortly before the Gambit.

“Besides the clothes on her back, this was the only thing your sister had on her when she was found by the League.” Sarab explained as Laurel fought back tears.

“T-thank you.” Laurel said as she pocketed the photo.

“I held my child in my arms as he died,” Sarab said and Laurel looked up at him stunned, “there are so many things I would have liked to say to him but there was not enough time. The reason I am telling you this is because…if there is anything you wish to tell Oliver before you leave, now would be the time.” 

Later, Laurel walked into Oliver’s room. Oliver sat on a chair, looking pensive. Laurel approached him and he looked up.

“This may sound like a stupid question, but what are you thinking about so hard?” Laurel asked and he let a slight smile grace his face.

“The first time I never thought I’d see Thea again. It was when that boat went down. The person that I was…the brother that I was…died when that boat went down.” Oliver said.

“No, he didn’t,” Laurel said and he looked up her, “the night of the Undertaking, you told me that the island stripped away everything that wasn’t and brought out the person you always were, the person you were meant to be. You know what? You were right. The island just allowed you to become the person I always knew you could be. You have saved so many people, you have changed lives, and you have become a greater person than I ever thought you could be.”

“And if this is where it all leads…I don’t know what it was all for.” Oliver confessed.

“You’re doing what you have to in order to protect Thea,” Laurel said as she sat down across from him, “Ollie, I wish there was a way we could’ve saved Thea and not had to lose you in the process but it’s just the way it is. And if this is just the way it is…then I have to tell you something. Something I probably should have told you a long time ago.”

“What?” Oliver asked concerned.

“I love you,” Laurel said as he stared at her stunned, “I have never stopped loving you. Believe me; I have tried to stop loving you. But I can’t…and I honestly don’t want to. No matter what happens…you will always be the love of my life.”

Laurel stopped, waiting for him to respond. She expected him to reject her, saying that he was in love with Felicity. However, that was not what happened. Oliver took her face in his hands and brought her in for a kiss. Stunned, Laurel did not respond before Oliver pulled back.

“I never stopped loving you either.” Oliver told her and Laurel felt a beaming smile cross her face as their lips met again.

It was like falling into instinct, they would later reflect. Laurel quickly shed her jacket as she helped Oliver remove his shirt. Oliver stood up and helped her remove her own shirt, revealing her black lace bra. Laurel pushed Oliver down on the bed as she began to straddle him as she unclasped her bra.

Later, Oliver and Laurel were wrapped up in the sheets, Laurel leaning into his side.

“So…wow,” Laurel said amazed at what had transpired, “I really wasn’t expecting that to happen when I came in here.”

“Me either. But I’m glad it did.” Oliver said as he leaned down and kissed her again.

“Me to.” Laurel said after they broke the kiss. 

“al-Sah-Him,” Sarab’s voice said from behind the door said and Laurel instinctively shielded herself, “your time is up. It is time to say goodbye.”

As they heard Sarab’s footsteps retreat, the mood was killed as they looked at each other sadly.

“It was nice while it lasted…I just wish we had more time.” Laurel said softly.

“So do I.” Oliver said as he leaned down and kissed her once last time.

They dressed and made their way to what was basically the throne room. Ra’s stood with Malcolm and Thea, who still looked a little confused and frightened. 

“You may escort your sister and friends to their way home. But I will have you followed; to make sure you do not try and run.” Ra’s told Oliver who nodded. 

Oliver led the way out of the palace. The group of four made their way to the edge of the island, where they had originally landed. Oliver stopped and turned to them, a solemn expression on his face.

“This is as far as I go.” Oliver told them.

“I don’t understand.” Thea said sounding like the child she had been when Oliver and Laurel had been dating. 

“Malcolm’s gonna take you home Speedy.” Oliver said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You’re not coming with?” Thea asked confused.

“Not now,” Oliver said as he hugged her, burying her face in the crook of his neck, “I love you Thea. Don’t ever forget that okay.” 

Oliver tried not to cry as he let Thea go. Malcolm led Thea away and Oliver turned to face Laurel. Oliver walked over and Laurel took a deep breath, attempting not to cry as hard as he was.

“How many times do we have to say goodbye, right?” Laurel said her voice cracking.

“Laurel…if I could go back, I would do right by you. We may have had a future together by now. But since I didn’t, here’s where we are. I need you to do something for me.” Oliver told her.

“What?” Laurel asked, trying to stop the crack in her voice.

“Forget about me. You deserve the best of everything Laurel Lance…and I hope you find it. You are the love of my life…but I have to let you go. Move on, I need you to do that. If not for yourself, then for me.” Oliver told her passionately. 

Oliver leaned down and they shared one last kiss before Oliver stepped back. Oliver watched her go until she faded from sight. Oliver then turned back and walked back to the palace


	2. War of the heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, now Al-Sah-Him, comes to Starling City to capture Nyssa. team Arrow argue over whether to help her or not as they come to grips with what Oliver ha become.

Starling City  
Night

A man was running down an ally when he spotted a fence. He ran to it and began to climb it when the Black Canary appeared behind him. She grabbed him by the back of his hoodie and yanked him off the fence, throwing him to the ground. The man stood up and shot her a smile, a nasty, smug, smile.

“Haven’t ya heard? Masks aren’t wanted in Starling anymore.” The man said smugly.

He tried to take off again but she grabbed him by the back of his hoodie and all but threw him back against the fence.

“Tell that to the woman you mugged.” Black Canary snarled.

He moved towards her, taking a swing at her, but she ducked. Shooting back up, Black Canary struck him three times across the face in quick succession. She backed him up against the fence, all the while wailing on him. Out of nowhere, a hand shoots out and grabs her arm, stopping the pummeling. As Black Canary takes a deep breath, she realizes that he isn’t even conscious anymore. She backed away and lets him fall, blood on his face, to the ground. 

“Come, we need to talk.” Nyssa said as she led Laurel away from the alley.

Dinner  
Not long after

“I never understood your country’s need to fry everything.” Nyssa said as she examined a fry.

“That’s because ‘everything’ tastes better that way,” Laurel quipped, imitating her friend’s accent a little before becoming serious, “I know you didn’t bring me here to talk about food.”

“Why have you been so…aggressive during these last few weeks?” Nyssa demanded.

“Because I’m angry, because I’m heart-broken. Take your pick, I can’t figure out which emotion beats the other.” Laurel said as she picked at her fries.

“What has happened? I know this is not about your father; you did not act this way when he was hunting Oliver. What has happened?” Nyssa demanded, noticing Laurel’s flinch at Oliver’s name.

“It’s about Oliver…he’s in Nanda Parbat. He’s accepted your father’s offer to become the next Ra’s al Ghul.” Laurel finally admitted and was surprised when Nyssa leapt to her feet, alarm in his eyes.

“You should not have kept this from me!” Nyssa hissed before storming out of the dinner.

Diggle apartment  
Same time

“How are you?” Diggle asked Thea as they sat around the table with Lyla, Felicity, and little Sara.

“Well, I’ve never been resurrected before. I don’t really have anything to compare it to.” Thea said dryly.

“I meant about Oliver…being gone.” Diggle said and the mood turned solemn.

“Well, the mornings are the worst. I can’t really leave the loft, so it helps to get out of the house.” Thea said and Lyla put a hand on her arm.

“You are always welcome in our home.” Lyla said and Thea smiled gratefully.

“Laurel seems to be taking it harder than anyone,” Diggle mentioned and the three women turned to him curiously, “she been rather…violent during missions. Any idea what’s up with her Thea?”

“No…actually,” Thea tilted her head to the side as she thought of something, “When we left Nanda Parbat, Malcolm led me away as Ollie and Laurel said goodbye and I looked back. Now, I was still really out of it but from what I saw, it was almost like before.”

“Before?” Lyla repeated as they started at her confused.

“Before the island, when they were dating. You know, it seemed…intimate.” Thea said and the three exchanged looks, confusion on their faces.

Nyssa’s hideout  
Later

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Oliver,” Laurel said as she walked into see that Nyssa sharpening a sword, “but I was mourning the man I love giving up his life.”

“Were I so inclined, I would question why your first instinct is to keep secrets, especially considering how it cost you your relationship with your father. But I have greater concerns.” Nyssa said as she walked over to a munitions box.

“Nyssa…what’s going on?” Laurel asked, realizing this was about more than hurt feelings.

“Leave.” Nyssa ordered but Laurel stood her ground.

“No, friends don’t do that to one another.” Laurel said firmly and Nyssa seemed to debate with herself before giving in.

“Now that Oliver has accepted my Father’s offer to be Heir to the Demon…he will come for me. With as many men as it takes to kill me.” Nyssa said and Laurel almost dropped to her knees in horror.

Starling City  
Same time

Al-Sah-Him, Sarab, and six other assassins used a zip line to glide onto a rooftop. Once they all standing on the building, Al-Sah-Him turned to the men assembled. 

“Tonight, Nyssa al Ghul faces justice for her betrayal.” Al-Sah-Him told them.

Palmer Tech  
Later

“Apparently the league has some sort of process of reprograming for some of their recruits.” Laurel told Diggle and Felicity as she and Nyssa stood before them.

“Brain-washing? Oliver never said anything about brain-washing!” Felicity said startled.

“Our ways are shrouded in rituals and ceremony. Oliver will not even know it is happening to him.” Nyssa explained.

“No! Oliver is stronger than that!” Felicity said in denial.

“Wake up Felicity; he joined a group of people called ‘The League of Assassins.’ Is brain-washing really that far out of the question? I don’t have time to argue about what Oliver is or isn’t capable of, but I am going to protect Nyssa, with or without you.” Laurel said, looking between Felicity and Diggle before she walked after Nyssa, who had walked off during the argument.

“You will not let them help?” Nyssa asked as they left.

“To tell you the truth, I’m not sure either of them has it in them,” Laurel admitted, “You saw how Felicity was acting. And Oliver and Dig were closer than I’ve ever seen two people be. I don’t think he has it in him to take on Oliver.” 

Starling City  
Later

Nyssa stood on a rooftop, seemingly alone.

“Here is where my beloved departed this world. Do you even remember Sara or has my father obliterated her from your memory?” Nyssa asked as she turned around to face Al-Sah-Him.

“I’m here to take you back to Nanda Parbat.” Al-Sah-Sid said emotionlessly.

“For justice? If so, for what crime? For vengeance? If so, for what offense?” Nyssa inquired.

“You told me…vengeance is justice.” Al-Sah-Him reminded her.

“And you bested me in battle. That won’t happen again.” Nyssa said confidently. 

She reached back and takes an arrow out of her quiver and then they are off. Running on opposite sides of the rooftop, Nyssa shot arrow after arrow at Al-Sah-Him. However, he dodged them all and, once the skylines were out of the way, he notched an arrow and fired but Nyssa took out her sword and deflected it. Al-Sah-Him shot off two more arrows but achieved the same result. Nyssa rushed at him but Al-Sah-Him side sidestepped her. 

An explosion of smoke temporarily blinded Nyssa before her opponent came at her again. Al-Sah-Him struck at her with his sword but Nyssa blocked it with her own. The battle of archers quickly turned into a battle of swordsmen. Nyssa was back towards the edge of the roof when Al-Sah-Him knocked her down. Nyssa fell on her back, her head almost falling on the edge of the roof. Al-Sah-Him put his blade to Nyssa’s throat before she could get up.

“Do it. If I am to die, I want to do it on the same ground as Sara.” Nyssa told him.

Before he could react, both groaned in pain as a loud, sonic shriek echoed throughout the area. The glass on the skylines shattered. Al-Sah-Him stood up and turned around to see Black Canary and Diggle, who was aiming a gun at him.

Laurel had to control her gasp. It was one thing to know about what Oliver had become, another entirely to see it. She barely recognized the man she had left in Nanda Parbat. There was no sign that he recognized her or Diggle, he simply regarded them as though they were enemies. He stared at them for a moment before turning and jumping off the rooftop. Laurel was shaking, trying to keep from breaking down crying. She was stronger than this; she was not the girl who had lost her boyfriend and sister. She would fight Al-Sah-Him…and save Oliver. 

Nyssa’s hideout  
Later

“You should not have interfered.” Nyssa told Laurel as she bandaged her wrist. 

“Well excuse me, but I have a lost a sister, a father, Tommy, Oliver,” Laurel had to fight to keep the tears at bay as she remembered her former lover’s face tonight, “I was not about to lose you to.”

“You already have. I was sentenced to death the moment Oliver accepted my father’s offer,” Nyssa turned around to face Laurel, “Laurel…these past few week have enlightened me. To a life outside my father’s rule. To be someone else…even for just a short while, brought me great happiness,” Nyssa smiled before turning back around, “but I am daughter of the demon. Happiness was not meant for me.”

“I have…known Oliver my entire life, we’ve been friends since we were kids,” Laurel said before swallowing the lump in her throat, “but tonight I didn’t recognize him.”

“I told you, he has been changed.” Nyssa reminded her as she looked back at Laurel, “you still love him. That is why it causes you so much pain to see what he has become.”

“I told him just before I left Nanda Parbat. I didn’t expect him to still love me…but he did.” Laurel admitted.

“The man who loved you is no more. He died when he accepted my father’s offer.” Nyssa told her softly.

Starling City  
Same time

“There was doubt you would return, but not from me,” Sarab said as he walked up to Al-Sah-Sid, “what happened?”

“Nyssa had friends.” Al-Sah-Him said vaguely. 

“These friends of Nyssa’s…were they friends of yours?” Sarab asked carefully.

“They’ll be protecting her now,” Al-Sah-Him said as he turned away from Sarab, “we need to draw her out.”

Nyssa’s hideout  
Later

“Laurel?” Diggle called as he and Felicity walked into the lair, “Oliver and his new friends took Lyla.”

“What is Sara okay?” Laurel asked aghast.

“She’s with John’s neighbor.” Felicity explains as Diggle slammed Nyssa up against the wall.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Diggle demanded.

“This is not Nyssa’s fault!” Laurel said as she tried to get between them.

“No, just her people,” Diggle sneered as he glared at Nyssa, “you call yourselves warriors? You claim to have honor, but if you knew the meaning of the word, you know that there are some lines you do not cross!” Diggle shouted.

“John, back off!” Laurel told him as she pushed him away from Nyssa.

“You back off!” Diggle shouted, mad beyond reason.

“I am truly sorry. I never meant for any harm to come to you or your family.” Nyssa told him.

“Yeah Nyssa? Then prove it, turn yourself over to the League.” Diggle ordered.

“What? So we’re just gonna negotiate with them now? Turn over an innocent person?” Laurel demanded of him.

“She’s not innocent; she’s the daughter of the Demon. She’s probably killed hundreds of people.” Diggle sneered.

“So now you get to decide who lives and dies John?” Laurel challenged.

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Diggle disagreed.

“Sure sounds like it!” Laurel said heatedly.

“Fine, then that’s how it is. I don’t care how I get Lyla back, but I’ll get her back.” Diggle declared.

“Trading one life for another? We’re supposed to be better than that.” Laurel told him.

“It is fine, of course you would trade me for your beloved,” Nyssa said as she walked up next to Laurel, “I won’t see an innocent life taken for mine.”

“Nyssa, no!” Laurel shouted in objection.

“I already told you, happiness was not meant for me Laurel.” Nyssa told her.

“Look, we have to find another way,” Laurel said as she looked over at Diggle, “because if we do this, even if you get Lyla back…Oliver won’t be the only one to have lost his soul.” 

Ware house  
Later

They’re here.” Sarab told Al-Sah-Him and the assassin turned around to face his former team, plus Nyssa.

“Search them.” Al-Sah-Him ordered.

“Where’s my wife?” Diggle demanded as Sarab walked over and searched him first, “where’s my wife?!”

Al-Sah-him did not answer him. Instead, he raised his hand and gestured someone forward. An assassin brought Lyla forward and while it was clear she had not been intentionally harmed, it was clear that they had not been gentle with her. Diggle looked furious and Laurel couldn’t blame him.

“You son of a bitch.” Diggle growled.

“Don’t you dare touch me.” Felicity growled at Sarab as he moved from Laurel to search her.

“Do it. Do not be fooled by her lack of physical skills, her cunning mind is her most dangerous weapon.” Al-Sah-Him said and Sarab nodded.

“Oliver-” Felicity began as Sarab searched her, pulling the two pistols from her.

“Silence. You have no sway over me Felicity Smoak. I realize now that I did not love you, I loved the idea of a normal life that you represented.” Al-Sah-Him said emotionlessly and Felicity looked heart-broken.

“Oliver,” Laurel called and he looked over at her, his eyes softening ever so slightly as his eyes locked with hers, “is there any part of you still in there?” 

“Oliver Queen is dead, he exists only in memory. He died loving you, Mahbubi.” Al-Sah-Him said with the barest hint of emotion before he hardened as he turned towards Nyssa, “bind her.”

Two assassins walked over to Nyssa and began to restrain her. Al-Sah-Him looked over at Lyla.

“You’re free to go.” He told her.

The assassin holding her untied her hands and Lyla walked over to the others and hugged Diggle, husband and wife having a reunion as the assassins led Nyssa over to them.

“Bow before the true Heir to the Demon.” Sarab ordered her.

“I kneel before no one.” Nyssa said stubbornly.

Two arrows fly out and pierced two assassins in the heart and they dropped dead. Everyone looked up from where the arrows had come from to see Thea, dressed in a black jump suit, aiming a bow and arrow. It was then that Laurel had her first glimpse of hope that Oliver could be saved. It was fleeting, but she saw a look of horror cross Oliver’s face at Thea’s presence, only someone who had known him as long as she had would have seen it. However, it quickly vanished, replaced by the emotionless mask he had worn previously.

A fight quickly broke out. Nyssa took on two of the other assassins, Laurel took one the other two with a baton, while Diggle picked up a sword and began a sword fight with Al-Sah-Him and Thea jumped into the fray and began a fight with Sarab. However, Laurel was easily beaten and Nyssa lost focus as she called out to her friend. That was her mistake, as her moment of losing focus allowed her opponent to disarm her. Forced to her knees, the downed Laurel could only watch as the assassins dragged Nyssa away. 

It was obvious that Sarab was holding back on behalf of Oliver. After exchanging blows with swords for a minute, Sarab disarmed her and sent a kick to her stomach. Thea was sent to the ground and Sarab turned and walked after his companions. 

Diggle put up a good fight, lasting longer than most, but the gap in their skills was very apparent. Diggle was sent to on his side, but he still managed to keep Al-Sah-Him’s blade away from him. Then Al-Sah-Him feigned like he was going to clash his sword against Diggle’s blade but instead, he went for Diggle’s hand. Diggle cried out in pain as the blade cut against his skin. He dropped the blade s his opponent kicked him in the side, sending him rolling a foot away. Al-Sah-Him picked up the fallen blade and raised it towards Diggle, but otherwise made to move to harm his former friend any further. Felicity, Laurel, and Lyla watched with baited breath, silently praying that Oliver wouldn’t do it. 

“You’re still Oliver, doesn’t matter if the hood’s green or black. You’re still you!” Diggle shouted trying to reach his friend but it didn’t seem to be having any effect.

An arrow went throw Al-Sah-Him’s forearm. He looked surprised but the assassin otherwise did not react. Everyone turned to see Thea, aiming a bow and arrow at her brother.

“Get away from him or the next one goes in your eye.” Thea growled. 

Al-Sah-him dropped the swords. He pulled out the arrow, dropped it with the swords, and followed after the other assassins. Everyone stared after him, their own emotions all about to erupt in a storm. 

Palmer tech  
Later

“Lyla just called. She and Sara are headed out of town until we get this straightened out.” Diggle told Laurel, Thea, and Felicity as he walked into the room.

“I’m not sure anyone could straighten this out.” Laurel muttered even as thoughts of Oliver’s brief horrified expression flashed through her mind.

“What was it that Oliver called you?” Thea asked her as she looked at the older woman, “I know it’s Arabic, which I know Sara and Nyssa were teaching you. What does it mean?”

“He called me Mahbubi,” Laurel said after seeing everyone wondering the same thing, “my Arabic is still a little iffy, but I think it means ‘my beloved.’” 

“What exactly happened between you and Oliver in Nanda Parbat?” Felicity asked suspiciously.

“That’s none of your business.” Laurel said coolly.

“I think it’s everyone’s business.” Felicity said bitingly.

“You won’t like the answer.” Laurel warned her and that was all Felicity needed to understand.

“Laurel.” Diggle warned.

“What, I get called out for telling the truth but she doesn’t get called out for digging into my personal life? You know, I am getting really tired of the pedestal that everyone put you on Felicity. What happened between Oliver and me is between us, it’s no one else’s business.” Laurel fumed before storming out

Nanda Parbat, Ra’s palace  
Later

Oliver stood in his chambers, thinking. Ra’s decision to have him and Nyssa wed was a problem. It would force him to move up his plans, he needed to call Malcolm.


	3. What is the truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow head to Nanda Parbat with Malcolm and Tatsu after learning of the virus. The Team wonders about Oliver's allegiance.

Diggle apartment  
Night

“You need to control your anger John.” Laurel said as she, Diggle, and Felicity stood in Diggle’s apartment.

“Laurel.” Felicity said warningly.

“Shut up Felicity,” Laurel snapped before turning back to Diggle, “I get it. I understand just how angry you are, but you can’t let it rule you. Hospitalizing every criminal you come across won’t change what happened and it certainly won’t turn Oliver back into who he was.”

“You’re right…it won’t happen again.” Diggle assured her.

“That wasn’t Oliver that did that.” Felicity protested.

“Yes, it was. There’s…something I haven’t told you guys,” Laurel admitted and they turned to her, “when Thea showed up at the docks, I saw his face. You guys wouldn’t notice it, only someone who had known him as long as Tommy or I would. It was horrified, not at Thea attacking him, but at Thea being there at all. I think he’s still in there somewhere.” 

Nanda Parbat  
Night

“We need help Malcolm.” Oliver told the man as they across a fire. 

“You were a little good in convincing your friends that you had allied yourself with Ra’s. And I don’t think I carry much credibility with them. The only one likely to even entertain the idea is Laurel, who doesn’t seem to have completely given up on you.” Malcolm noted, catching the slight twitch of Oliver’s lips.

“I know someone they can trust.” Oliver told him. 

Starling City  
Next night

“Any idea what this is about?” Laurel asked as she waited with Diggle and Felicity.

“Probably nothing good.” Diggle said irritably.

“This…isn’t going to be easy for any of you to believe.” Malcolm said as he walked inside.

“Gee, I wonder why that is.” Laurel asked sarcastically.

“But it is imperative that you know the truth.” Malcolm continued as if Laurel hadn’t spoken.

“The truth about what?” Felicity demanded. 

“Oliver,” Malcolm said and he had their attention, “his alliance with the league is a charade.”

“Why would you even begin to play with our emotions like that?” Felicity demanded icily.

“The plan was cultivated the moment Oliver realized that he had to turn to Ra’s to save Thea.” Malcolm continued ignoring Felicity.

“And instead of letting us in on his plan, he trusted you?” Diggle asked skeptically.

“The man responsible for the deaths of hundreds, my sister and his best friend among them, and brainwashed Thea?” Laurel said in the same voice.

“Well, I am more skilled in the art of deception. And, excuse me for saying so; none of you are particular skilled actors.” Malcolm pointed out.

“I’m out.” Diggle said as he turned to leave with Laurel and Felicity following him.

“You know how dangerous Ra’s and the League are. The circle of trust had to be small.” Malcolm called after them.

“Then what changed?” Laurel asked as she turned around, the shock beginning to wear off and hope beginning to blossom in her chest. 

“Forget it Laurel, there’s nothing he could say that could make us believe him.” Diggle said angrily.

“I know. Which is why I’ve asked a friend of Oliver’s to come and speak to you.” Malcolm said.

The door opened and Team Arrow turned around. An Asian woman with hair down to her chin walked in and Laurel was struck by the look in her eyes. It was the same look she had seen in the mirror for almost eight years: it was the look of someone who had lost someone they loved very deeply.

“My name is Tatsu Yamashiro. And your city is in great danger.” Tatsu told them far too calmly.

“You expect us to believe her? We’ve never even met her. We’ve never met her, right?” Felicity asked Laurel, who was beginning to grow annoyed with the blonde. 

“No, aside from when I helped Oliver recover from the wounds inflicted by Ra’s al Ghul, my life has been one of isolation.” Tatsu admitted.

“This is your big play Merlyn? A woman we’ve never even met or heard of?” Diggle asked in disbelief.

“Oliver doesn’t like to talk about the past, but that is not important. My son was killed by the virus that Ra’s plans to unleash upon your city.” Tatsu revealed and Laurel remembered a conversation with Sarab.

“You’re Maseo’s wife.” Laurel realized and Tatsu nodded.

“Oliver was with me when it happened. He knows the danger you all face.” Tatsu explained.

“No offense Tatsu, but it’s a little hard to take what you’re saying seriously when you show up with him.” Laurel said as she jerked her head towards Malcolm.

“I do not know your history with Malcolm Merlyn. This request comes from Oliver.” Tatsu said.

“I’m not sure that’s much better at the moment.” Diggle muttered, which seemed to set Malcolm over the edge.

“Look, I am not playing a game here!” Malcolm shouted as he stormed over to them, “my daughter lives in this city too, in case you’ve forgotten,” Malcolm pulls out a file and hands it to Diggle, “this is everything I have on the bioweapon. I’ve arranged passage for all of us to Nanda Parbat. If you’re coming, be at Ferris air before sunrise.”

Team Arrow watched as Malcolm and Tatsu walked off, hesitance entering their hearts. Was Malcolm telling the truth for once? 

Palmer tech  
Later

“I can’t go back there, not after what they did to Oliver.” Felicity said as she walked away from Laurel and Diggle.

“Then stay here for all I care, I’m going.” Laurel snapped as she turned to walk away.

“Laurel.” Diggle called out shock.

“What John, what is she gonna do if she goes? Use her hacking skills to somehow magically save the day? No, I am done wasting time catering to her needs all the time. If she wants to stay here and bury her head in the sand, I say let her.” Laurel snapped as she walked out. 

Plan, next day  
En route to Nanda Parbat

Laurel looked out the window, thinking of Oliver. Had he been pretending the whole time with Ra’s? Admittedly, it sounded like something Oliver would do and he has pulled such tactics before. Hearing someone take the seat across from her, Laurel looked over to see Tatsu studying her with such intensity that it freaked her out a little.

“Something wrong Tatsu?” Laurel asked curiously.

“No…I just wanted to see it for myself.” Tatsu admitted.

“See what?” Laurel asked confused.

“Oliver and my husband, Maseo, became good friends. Before Maseo and I parted ways, he told me of something Oliver had told him. Oliver told him of a woman back home that was a queen among women. He said that he loved her with all his heart, loved her so much that it scared him. So he betrayed her, time after time and all he wanted to do was make it right.” Tatsu explained and Laurel had to wipe her eyes as tears started to form.

“He, um, he said that?” Laurel asked trying not to turn into a sobbing mess.

“Yes. I know this must difficult to hear with what has happened, but if I may offer you some advice,” Tatsu requested softly and Laurel nodded encouragingly, “when Maseo walked into the darkness, I let him go and he has been lost to me ever since. You still have a chance not to repeat my mistakes. Oliver has not yet surrendered himself to the darkness; he can still be turned away from it. If anyone can turn him back, it will be you.” Tatsu told her.

Nanda Parbat  
Afternoon

The group landed near the area edge of the island. They climbed up the mountains, which was only a little taxing for them, because they were all used to running for long periods of time. They reached the top to see a plane at the base of the mountain.

“There it is. That’s the plane that Ra’s plane to spread the Alpha/Omega virus over Starling.” Malcolm announced.

Laurel opened her mouth to speak but Malcolm held up his hand, signaling for her to be quiet. It was only the tense expression on his face that made Laurel obey. After a moment, Malcolm whipped out his bow, notched an arrow, and fired. His aim struck true and an arrow struck an assassin that seemed to appear out of nowhere in the heart.

“There’ll be more.” Malcolm warned them as they moved out.

Sure enough, another assassin appeared not five seconds later at the edge of the mountain. Malcolm quickly dispatched him but it was at that point that they realized that were surrounded. Diggle shot off his assault rifle, taking out a few assassins as the battle began. 

Tatsu and Diggle ran to the plane as Laurel and Malcolm covered them. The two enemies stood back to back, taking on every assassin that came their way. Malcolm fought his group of assassins using swords while Laurel was using her baton to block their strikes while delivering punches and kicks to their chests.

Diggle and Tats made it close enough to the plane to do what they had to do. Diggle took out a grenade, unclipped it, and threw it towards the plane. Just before it landed near the plane, a knife hit it and sent it away harmlessly. Diggle and Tatsu ducked and got out of the line of fire just as the grenade went off. When the dust cleared, they looked up to see an assassin with an orange mask covering the lower half of his face.

“Surrender now you may live.” He said.

“Maseo.” Tatsu said as she and Diggle stood up.

“Maseo is gone.” Sarab told her coolly. 

“After our child died, you left me when I needed you most. But you can still come back to me. It’s not too late.” Tatsu told him.

“Yes, it is.” Sarab told her.

Sarab removed his mask and the two former lovers began to fight as Diggle picked up his rifle and started firing at the other assassins.

Laurel was held in a neck lock by an assassin when he was struck in the back by two arrows. He released her and fell to the ground, dead as Malcolm walked over. Laurel gave him a glare.

“You know I wouldn’t have done the same for you.” Laurel told him coldly.

“I know.” Malcolm acknowledged.

To everyone’s horror, the plane began to take off into the air. However, hope was on their side as Ray Palmer, in the A.T.O.M. suit, appeared in the air. Raising his left arm, Ray shot a laser out of his armor and struck the plane. However, it didn’t seem to faze it much, as the plane seemed activate its self-defense system as it shot out a missile at him. It struck Ray but he was alright. Realizing his lasers were dismantled, Ray had another idea. Ray flew up to the plane and punched a hole in the center by flying through it, causing the plane to explode a moment later.

However, it seemed Ray lost control of his speed. He was coming down to earth at a few hundred miles per hour. Diggle jumped out of the way as Ray crashed right where Diggle had been standing only a moment earlier.

“Ray, are you okay?” Diggle inquired.

“You should see the other guy.” Ray said with a tired smile.

“What are you doing here?” Diggle asked curiously.

“Barry Allen called me, told me that Oliver wanted my help with destroying a plane.” Ray explained.

Tatsu and Sarab’s sword duel carried on. The battle seemed evenly matched until Sarab grabbed her arm and flipped on her onto the ground.

“Tell Akio that I love him.” Sarab told her as he raised his sword to deliver the killing blow. 

As he raised the sword, Tatsu shoot to his knees and ran her sword through his stomach. Sarab didn’t seem in pain, only shocked. He dropped his sword before Tatsu pulled her’s out of his body. 

“You will tell him for both of us.” Tatsu said as he fell to his knees.

Tatsu held him in her arms as he faded away, his head on her shoulder. Tatsu started to cry as he spoke again.

“Thank you…for releasing me…from my prison.” Maseo told her as he began to fade.

Sobbing, Tatsu began to sing a Japanese lullaby that she had often sang to Akio. She sang until Maseo was gone before she began sobbing in earnest.

“Enough!” everyone turned to see Ra’s, Al-Sah-Him, and an army of assassins standing at the top of the mountain, “any further resistance would be futile, you have failed.”

“Uh, you see that pile of burnt metal over there?” Ray said sarcastically as he pointed to0 the remains of the plane.

“We’ve stopped your plane to destroy Starling City!” Diggle shouted at Ra’s.

“No, you only think you have.” Ra’s corrected as he held up the virus.

“Surrender or die.” AL-Sah-Him ordered.

Ra’s palace  
Early night

Oliver was leading his friends and Malcolm through the palace, they were alone. Diggle was trying to talk to him.

“Oliver, Oliver answer me.” Diggle demanded.

“Be quiet,” Oliver said as he turned to them, “if you speak, we’re all gonna die.”

Diggle quieted as Oliver turned around and led them into what was obviously the throne room. Ra’s stood waiting for them and Oliver stood beside him as the five of them lined up before him.

“The Chinese have a saying: Stir the girl and you wake the snake. My ruse with the plane was meant to reveal any traitors among us. How did you know of the plane, of the virus?” Ra’s demanded as he paced back and forth in front of them, finally stopping at Laurel. 

Laurel met his gaze unflinchingly, feeling no fear of the man before her. Perhaps she would have a month ago, but any fear she had of him was bested by her hatred of what he had done to Nyssa and Oliver.

“Maseo told me. And I told them.” Tatsu lied and Ra’s walked over to her.

“So a dead man told you, how convenient.” Ra’s mentioned an undertone of sarcasm to his voice.

“He told me that only three men knew of your plan: you, him, and Oliver.” Tatsu continued.

“Oliver Queen is dead. I am Al-Sah-Him.” The man in question said blankly.

“This is not the first time Sarab has betrayed me to Maseo Yamashiro’s weaknesses,” Ra’s admitted, “while your timing was a function of my gambit, it was nevertheless fortuitous. You see, it is a tradition that RA’s would contemplate casting mercy upon his enemies on the eve of a wedding.” Ra’s said and Ray snickered.

“You are getting married? I guess there is a pot for every kettle.” Ray said.

“The wedding is mine,” Al-Sah-Him said stunning his friends, “I am betrothed to Nyssa al Ghul.”

Just when she thought she was past getting hurt by Oliver, something happens that proves her wrong. It seemed selfish and petty considering what was going on, but Laurel felt like she had just been gutted at Oliver’s words. Oliver looked at her discretely and she caught an unspoken apology in his eyes.

“Take them away.” Ra’s ordered.

Ra’s’ men grabbed them and dragged them away. Laurel simply stared at Oliver the whole, watching his face transform into an emotionless mask.

Later, at what they assumed was a special jail cell meant for important prisoners; Laurel was trying to figure out Oliver’s angle when an assassin walked in. Malcolm stood up and said something in Arabic that even Laurel could tell sounded desperate. The assassin ignored him and walked over to Laurel. 

“War-eeth al Ghul demands your presence.” He told her.

Laurel, aware of everyone’s eyes on her, simply stood up. She kept her face blank of all emotion as the assassin led her out of the cell and to a room. As the door opened, she realized it was Oliver’s room from the last time she was here. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she remembered what had happened last time she was in this room. Oliver turned around, the mask of Al-Sah-Him on his face.

“Leave us.” Oliver ordered.

The assassin nodded and walked out. Once the doors were closed, Oliver turned to her, the mask of Al-Sah-Him gone.

“Is everyone alright?” Oliver asked.

“They’re angry but they’re fine. Physically at least.” Laurel said allowing a little of her own anger to seep into her voice which Oliver noticed.

“You’re angry to.” Oliver noticed.

“A little,” Laurel admitted, “what is all this about. Marrying Nyssa, doing whatever Ra’s tells you, to what end Ollie?”

“The only way I can get close enough to Ra’s to kill him and stop him is to act like his plan worked and I’ve been brainwashed. You know I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t have a choice.” Oliver pleaded with her to understand and after a moment, Laurel nodded slowly.

“I know that…but the others might take a little convincing. Especially John.” Laurel said.

“Tatsu told me that in order to beat Ra’s I’d have to sacrifice everything in my life I hold most precious. John’s friendship was on that list.” Oliver told her as he ran his hands over his face.

“I think it’s more than that Ollie. You lost his trust and respect.” Laurel told him and Oliver looked deeply hurt.

“I’ll work on getting those back once Ra’s is dead. But right now, I need to warn you: I’m gonna have to make it seem like I care nothing for you or the others. Just know that I would never hurt you.” Oliver promised her.

“I know that Oliver.” Laurel assured him.

Oliver leaned down, as if to kiss her, when they heard the door open. They turned back to see the assassins back.

“What?!” Oliver demanded annoyed.

“Ra’s demands we return this woman to her friends.” The assassin said.

Later, Laurel was back with the others. Malcolm had apparently sold Oliver out to Ra’s and now they were waiting on the results. The doors opened and Ra’s, Al-Sah-Him, and a few assassins walked in. Malcolm shot up.

“I told you about Oliver, you were supposed to-”

“Show you Mercy?” Ra’s cut Malcolm off, “I will. The death I will give is much shorter than the one I had planned for you.”

“You-” Malcolm sneered as he lunged for Ra’s but an assassin struck across the face, sending him to the ground. 

“Al-Sah-Him told me the swordswoman is inoculated. Take her to another chamber.” Ra’s ordered and his men followed his orders as they grabbed Tatsu.

RA’s tossed the vial of the virus into the room and it shattered. Gas rose up from the shattered vial and everyone knew what it was. The assassins, the captive Tatsu, Ra’s, and Al-Sah-him walked out as Al-Sah-Him closed the door. They screamed at him as Al-Sah-him looked at each of them, as if memorizing their faces one last time. His gaze lingered on Laurel longer than the rest before he followed after the others.


	4. Battle for survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow desperately work to stop the virus from destroying their city as Oliver deals with his identity crisis.

Nanda Parbat  
Night

Laurel awoke, coughing with the rest of the team. It took a moment for her to remember where she was as she became aware of the conversation around her.

“Oliver tried to kill us.” Diggle said.

“Ra’s tried to kill us,” Malcolm corrected, “Oliver was forced to appear to let him.”

“So now we’re back to trusting Oliver? And why should we trust you?” Diggle demanded.

“John,” Laurel called out and he turned to her, “you know I don’t trust Malcolm any more than you, but Oliver told me that in order to get close enough to Ra’s to stop him, he had to act like Ra’s’ plan worked.”

“And you believe that?” Diggle scoffed and Laurel glared at him.

“I know that you are angry and hurt, but you, more than anyone else, should understand going on these types of missions. Surely you’ve had to go under deep cover at some point during your time in the military.” Laurel said with a pointed stare.

“She’s right,” Malcolm interrupted, “in order for our plan to work; Ra’s trust in Oliver had to be complete. And after the fiasco with the plane, it wasn’t. Oliver needed to demonstrate his loyalty to Ra’s one more time.” 

“Which sort of brings me back to ‘why aren’t we dead?’” Ray asked.

“Oliver was vaccinated against the Alpha/Omega virus. An associate was able to create a synthetic version using his blood.” Malcolm explained as he pulled a clear, plastic like substance off the palm of his hand.

“A synthetic skin graft.” Ray realized and Malcolm nodded.

“Upon our incarceration, I was able to vaccinate each and every one of you cutaneously. I saved your lives. I believe the words you’re searching for are ‘thank’ and ‘you’” Malcolm said.

“Don’t bet on it.” Laurel sneered.

“Even if this is all true, there’s one flaw in this master plan: we’re still chained up here.” Diggle pointed out as he raised his shackled hands. 

“Patience John. All we have to do is wait.” Malcolm assured him.

“Wait for what?” Ray asked as the sound of thunder striking echoed throughout the area.

“The thunder.” Malcolm said simply.

After a few moments, The Flash appeared in from of their cell. 

“Hey guys! Wow, this is like, a real dungeon.” The Flash said as he began to geek out.

“Barry!” Ray shouted in obvious relief and the speedster gave him an annoyed look.

“Thank you Ray, you just outed my secret identity to a Super Villain. No offense.” The Flash said as he looked over at Malcolm.

“None taken now get us out of here.” Malcolm said as the four of them stood up.

“Okay, stand back.” The Flash ordered.

The four stepped back, as much as they could while being chained anyway. The speedster put his hands up to the glass and began to vibrate them. After a moment, the glass shattered. 

Palmer Tech tower  
Later

“Did you stop it, where’s Oliver?” Felicity asked as the four of them walked into the room.

“It’s a long story, and we don’t have time to tell it. Ra’s is on his way with the virus and we don’t have much time.” Malcolm informed her gravely.

“Wait, I thought you said Oliver had a plan?” Laurel said confused. 

“And in the event that it doesn’t work, he has a backup plan. Us,” Malcom said as he turned around to face them, “John, we need to determine the status of our arsenal. Laurel, go to your father and have him mobilize the police force. Mr. Palmer, I need you to come up with something that can neutralize an airborne contagion. Ms. Smoak, let’s find out where our League of Assassin friends might be.”

Malcolm waited for them to get to work but they didn’t move. Rather, they all exchanged looks. Malcolm started to run out of patience.

“I’m sorry, did I mumble?” Malcolm asked irritated.

“We follow his lead. For now.” Diggle conceded as a beeping sound went off.

“Uh, guys,” Ray said after checking one of his screens, “I set up an alarm to go off for any unauthorized entries to this level. It’s going off like crazy.”

Seconds later, Oliver and Nyssa dropped down from the ceiling. Instinctively, Diggle got his gun and aimed it at them. In response, Nyssa raised her bow and arrow to fire at Diggle if necessary. There was a tense moment before Oliver reached out and patted Nyssa’s arm soothingly.

“It’s okay Nyssa.” Oliver told her and she reluctantly lowered her bow.

Oliver walked forward but didn’t get very far when Diggle lunged for him.

“You son of a bitch!” Diggle growled as he sucker punched Oliver.

“John, stop it!” Laurel shouted as Nyssa aimed her bow and arrow at Diggle.

“It’s okay, it’s alright.” Oliver said looking at Nyssa as he lowered her bow but Laurel had no doubt he was talking to her as well. 

“Uh, maybe we should give these guys some privacy?” Ray suggested awkwardly.

After a moment, the others followed his suggestion. Soon enough, the only ones left in the room were Oliver, Laurel, Diggle, and Felicity. 

“Laurel, let us talk.” Diggle growled and she scoffed.

“I’m not letting you hit him again.” Laurel said as she walked up to Oliver’s side.

Diggle conceded as he turned to Oliver.

“What’s going on Oliver, start talking?!” Diggle demanded.

“For the past several months, the reason I’ve kept Malcolm close is because he had critical Intel on our enemy,” Oliver began to explain as the three looked at him, “he knew Ra’s, he knew the League, and he knew that if I was appointed Ra’s’ successor, that Starling City was marked for death. I had to destroy the League from the inside and that meant getting close to Ra’s and finding out how he was gonna destroy the city and stop him.”

“You trusted Malcolm Merlyn more than the people closest to you!” Diggle snarled.

“It wasn’t about trust, it was about making sure the three of you and Thea were safe! I had to keep the circle as small as possible.” Oliver told him.

“How did you expect to repair all this when you got back?” Felicity demanded.

“He didn’t,” Laurel said as she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, “you were willing to do whatever it took to stop Ra’s…including sacrifice your life, weren’t you Ollie?” 

“I flew the plane with Ra’s and I sabotaged the plane. The plan was to destroy the virus and kill Ra’s…and me along with him.” Oliver revealed to the shock and horror of his friends.

“Ollie….” Laurel felt sick.

“It was the only way. At least now, I get a chance to tell you how sorry I am.” Oliver said as he looked at them.

“Sorry won’t cut it, not this time,” Diggle told him and Oliver nodded in understanding, “but we have bigger problems than hurt feelings and broken trust.”

“Laurel you need to go to your father. Ray needs to counteract the virus. I’m sure Malcolm told you, but we don’t have a lot of time.” Oliver said grimly.

Starling City Police Station  
Later

Laurel walked into her father’s office. Quentin was on the phone when he saw Laurel.

“I’ll call you back, this won’t take long,” Quentin said as he lowered the phone, “I thought we agreed to give each other some space.”

“Not when the city’s in danger.” Laurel said firmly. 

“And how is the city in danger?” Quentin decided to humor her.

“You remember that chemical spill in China five years ago? Well, turns out it was a bioweapon and that bioweapon-”

“Let me guess, this coming from you buddy Queen? The City’s under attack must be May.” Quentin said condescendingly. 

Quentin moved to pick up the phone but Laurel pressed the phone hook, ending the call.

“You still keep in your middle drawer? Your bottle. I’m gonna bet that it’s scotch.” Laurel said firmly and Quentin began to look uncomfortable.

“It’s not what you think it is.” Quentin began.

“Don’t even bother. You are an alcoholic dad, you can’t have just one or two drinks, it’s not possible. You need to stop blaming everyone around you for your problems dad and you need to stop blaming Oliver for something that I did.” Laurel told him and he looked at her confused.

“What are you talking about?” Quentin demanded.

“When Sara died, he told me to tell you. But I didn’t because I was worried about your health. It was my decision to keep it a secret from you, not his. For weeks, you have used your power to go after Oliver and the others all over something that I did.” Laurel told him angrily.

“He brought this darkness into our lives. And that darkness inspired other monsters.” Quentin snarled.

“Wake up dad, the darkness was here long before Oliver got on that boat. And even if you’re right, did Oliver make you hold a gun at me? Did Oliver make you arrest Roy and not put him in protective custody? No, Oliver didn’t do those things, you did. You can either help us save the city, or crawl into a bottle as you die.” Laurel said coolly before storming out.

Palmer Tech Tower  
Later

“Hey,” Laurel, in her Black Canary garb, walked in to see Oliver looking at a screen, “Felicity brought me up to speed on what’s happened since I went to see my father. How are you doing?”

“About as well as you probably are.” Oliver said as he slid the tablet away from him.

“Oliver…I feel like we’ve been here before. A year ago, you were ready to give yourself up to Slade Wilson to save the city. Now you were going to blow yourself and Ra’s up to save us.” Laurel said and Oliver looked up at her.

“Every night since the mountain, I have the same dream,” Oliver begins and she listens, “you or Felicity plead with me not to go face Ra’s and I listen. Most times it ends badly but sometimes I escape. Sometimes, you and I are just…driving. We drive anywhere, like we used to talk about. All this seems so…fare away. Because you and I are just in our own world, like we used to. Before the Gambit, before I got so freaked out about everything.” 

“Ollie…I know you think you can’t be happy and be…this, but you can. I am not Felicity,” Laurel said as she leaned down and took his face in her hands, “I know you think it’s a ’kill or be killed’ type situation, but it’s not. You just think it is. You’re not the person you were when we dated but you’re also not the man who came back from Lian Yu. People change all the time, you have as well. Maybe instead of fighting in the darkness…you can try fighting in the light. Be a beacon of hope instead of a dark avenger.” 

Oliver stared at her for a moment before laughing, the first laugh he had had since Thea had been stabbed.

“You still see the best in me, even when no one else does.” Oliver said with an adoring smile.

“I can’t help it.” Laurel said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Felicity had walked over to the see through glass just as they kissed and stopped cold. She had suspected long before this that Oliver and Laurel still had feelings for one another, suspicions that were only heightened by Laurel’s actions after returning from Nanda Parbat, but seeing this was another thing entirely. She knew right then that, even if they lived through this, she no longer had any chance with Oliver. As a certain Merlyn once said, it would always be Oliver and Laurel. Her tablet going off, Felicity burst into the room and the two jumped apart.

“My satellite checked out, I’ve got four locations.” Felicity said briskly before walking out.

“Well, we could have timed that better.” Laurel said dryly and Oliver chuckled before standing up.

“Laurel,” she turned to him as he stood up, “thank you.”

Starling City  
Not long after

“I’m on site.” Oliver reported in as he stood on a rooftop.

“On site.” Laurel said as she and Nyssa stood above an alley.

“On site.” Malcolm said as he put on his mask.

“On site,” Diggle said as he looked at the crowded street, “but do we have any idea what I’m supposed to be looking for?”

“Do you see anyone in a League of Assassins outfit? That’d be a dead giveaway.” Felicity quipped.

Oliver’s danger sense went off and he whirled around, notching an arrow at a member of the League. The assassin held up his hands in surrender.

“I have no weapons. I have no virus,” the man said and Oliver lowered his bow, “Ra’s al Ghul waits for you at the city dam. He wishes to be in your presence as your city dies.”

“And what makes him think I won’t just stay focused on saving my city?” Oliver demanded as he walked up to the man.

“He knows of your deluded belief that you can defeat him in battle. And you know, that as long as the demon’s head lives, he will continue to threaten your home.” The man told him. 

Oliver did not say a word as he watched the assassin leave. Oliver turned around and looked over the edge of the rooftop towards the dam. He knew that Ra’s was waiting there for him; the only question was whether he would go there to meet him.

“I got a runner carrying a metal briefcase.” Diggle said as he took after the man.

“The Bioweapon’s gonna be in the briefcase. I’m scrubbing through traffic cam footage at the remaining three locations.” Felicity said over the comms network.

Diggle ran through the street, dodging cars until he reached the runner. Diggle grabs the runner and snatches the briefcase out of his hands before taking off. For one shining moment, Diggle thought he had lost the runner. Then he reached a pillar and the runner jumps out, punching him and grabbing the briefcase. The runner points a gun at him and Diggle thinks this is the end for him. Then the three arrows pierce the runner through the back and he falls. 

For a mad moment, Diggle thinks that Roy has returned. But then Diggle sees that it is not Roy, but Thea under the red mask. 

“Don’t move.” Thea barks at the runner who groans in pain.

“Nice threads.” Diggle quipped.

“Thanks.” Thea said as he went for case only to get an unsettling surprise.

“Felicity the briefcase is empty,” Diggle said before pulling out his gun and yanking the runner on his side, “where’s the virus? WHERE’S THE VIRUS?”

When blood begins to drip down his chin, Diggle let him go and stood back in shock. More blood was coughed up and Diggle realized what was happening.

“He’s the weapon; Ra’s is using his own men to spread the virus.” Diggle said disguised.

“And we will not be stopped,” the runner said as he pulled out one of the arrow heads and held it to his neck, “for the will of Ra’s al Ghul, is our own.”

“No!” Diggle shouted in hour but can do nothing but watch as the runner silted his own throat/

At the dam, Ra’s stood watching the running water when he felt someone approach.

“I knew you couldn’t resist,” Ra’s said as he turned to face Oliver, “the man who survives the sword of Ra’s ah Ghul, will become Ra’s al Ghul.”

“So you brought me here to kill you?” Oliver inquired.

“Either way I am victorious. Either you ascend to Ra’s al Ghul, or you will die. And the last thing you will ever see is your city succumbing to disease and death.” Ra’s told him smugly.

Oliver did not respond, simply took out his sword, at which Ra’s raised an eyebrow.

“You would choose a sword which has already defeated you in battle.” Ra’s noted but made no further comment. 

Ra’s took out his sword and the two regarded each other for a moment. Then Oliver lunged for Ra’s and two began a sword duel. The two matched each other blow for blow, the two even meeting blades on the ground. The two rolled on the ground and exchanged a few blows before Oliver rolled under Ra’s arm. Getting to his feet, Oliver whirled around and crossed blades with Ra’s.

The plan was to get the other three carriers off the streets and try and prevent them exposing the city to anymore of the virus while Ray and Felicity worked on getting the counteractant spread. Malcolm had already taken out one, which left only two more. The Black Canary spotted a man about to slit his throat and moved in quickly. Knocking the knife out of his hand, they exchanged a few blows before The Black Canary punched him the gut a few times and he fell down. Kicking him in the head, The Black Canary rolled away as Nyssa walked up to him.

“I see I have been an excellent trainer.” Nyssa mentioned satisfied.

“We need to get this guy somewhere he can’t infect anyone.” Black Canary said as she moved forward but Nyssa held out a hand to stop her.

I will, but you will go to him.” Nyssa said and it didn’t take long to figure out who ‘him’ was.

“But the city.” Black Canary protested.

“Oliver now faces my father. The last time he faced my father, he would have died if not for Sarab’s interference,” Nyssa reminded her and Laurel had to suppress the grimace at the reminder, “I would have liked the chance to be with Sara in her final moments. If this is Oliver’s final battle, I am offering you the chance to have what I did not with Sara. We will take care of the city, you will go to Oliver.” 

After a moment of hesitation, Black Canary ran off.

Oliver and Ra’s’ duel continued, becoming more intense with each strike. Ra’s kicked Oliver and he was sent crashing into the railing. Bouncing back and crashing to the ground, Oliver picked his sword back up and jumped to his feet. Resuming the duel, the two whirled their swords around like fan blades before Oliver was backed against the railing once more. 

“Something has changed within you boy,” Ra’s noted, “your will to live burns brighter and yet you reject my offer of immortality.”

“What you offered wasn’t living!” Oliver snarled. 

Angrily, Ra’s grabbed Oliver and threw him away from the railing. Oliver landed hard on the pavement before moving to defend himself with his sword. However, Ra’s easily knocked the blade out of his hand.

“Power serves you no interest, you’d rather love.” Ra’s noted disdainfully.

“A man who sentenced his own daughter to death wouldn’t understand.” Oliver sneered. 

Black Canary was running towards the dam when her phone ranging. Digging it out, she saw it was her father. She toyed with the notion of not answering but decided to do it.

“What do you want dad?” Laurel asked.

“We got a problem. I’m pretty sure Queen is at the Starling City Dam. And I got officers not listening to me getting ready to shoot him,” Quentin said and Laurel’s heart froze in horror, “despite what I think about him, I don’t him to die while he’s trying to save the city.”

“I’m near the dam, I’m on my way.” Laurel said before changing directions as she hung up.

“Unlike you,” Ra’s said as he held the sword to Oliver’s neck, “thousands of honorable men will mourn my death when I leave this earth.”

“No.” Oliver disagreed when he sprang into action. 

Oliver jumped to his feet and kicked Ra’s in the waist. Taking advantage of Ra’s surprise, Oliver snatched the sword out of Ra’s’ hand and stabbed him through the waist. Ra’s stumbled back after Oliver removed the sword before Oliver stabbed him through the chest. As Oliver removed the sword from Ra’s, Ra’s fell to his knees in pain.

“They will kneel before the next Ra’s al Ghul.” Oliver said and Ra’s smiled in triumph.

Oliver said an Arabic prayer, the same prayer that Ra’s had spoken at their first duel. Ra’s smiled as he removed his ring.

“I knew I chose well with you boy.” Ra’s said satisfied.

Ra’s handed Oliver the ring and the demon’s head fell over, dead. As Oliver reflected on what had just happened, he jumped out of the way as bullets rained down on where he had just stood.

Across the dam, police units fired at him until a sonic screech stopped them. Dropping their guns to cover their ears, the police groaned in pain. The Black Canary stopped and ran, exchanging a cool glance with her father before disappearing into the night. When the officers lifted their heads, the only thing on the dam was the dead body.

Palmer Tech Tower  
Later

“You killed my father.” Nyssa said as she and Oliver watched a news report on the attack.

“I had to.” Oliver said remorselessly.

“I wanted to be the one.” Nyssa told him displeased.

“He left me no other choice.” Oliver told her and Nyssa nodded, conceding. 

Oliver walked away from Nyssa and towards the center of the room. with everyone watching him, Oliver took a deep breath before beginning his speech.

“IO wanted to keep you as far away from this as possible,” Oliver began as he looked at Thea before carrying on, “Because that has always been first instinct: to go it alone. But we won tonight, because I wasn’t alone. I thought that this crusade would only end in my death, but you have all proven that even if I died tonight, it would have lived on in all of you.”

“It’s true, the city isn’t lacking masks.” Laurel admitted.

“Heroes,” Oliver corrected, “We are not vigilantes, we are heroes. Maybe instead of being dark avengers, we can be beacons of light.”

Oliver noticed Diggle slip out during his speak. Muttering an excuse to the others, Oliver followed him to the others.

“Dig>” Oliver called out.

“I’m no Superhero Oliver.” Diggle denied as Oliver turned to him.

“You’re a hero John. For three years, you’ve been a rock. The city’s rock, my rock. You have always been the person I can count on.” Oliver told.

“Oliver, I don’t know if I can get passed what happened between the two of us.” Diggle admitted.

“I understand. What happened was unforgettable, maybe even unforgivable. But I’d like to try and earn it back. Which is why I have a...proposal.” Oliver said as Diggle looked over at him.

“What, couple’s therapy?” Diggle asked sarcastically.

“Instead of you following me into battle…I’d like to follow you. I’d like you to lead the team,” Diggle looked at Oliver in surprise, “I want to earn your trust back John.”

“I need to think about It,” Diggle said as he stepped into the elevator, “take care Oliver.”

“You to Dig.” Oliver said as the doors closed on him.

“How long?” Felicity asked as she walked out of the shadows.

“How long what?” Oliver asked though he had a n idea he knew what she was talking about.

“How long have you and Laurel…” Felicity didn’t need to finish.

“Since Nanda Parbat. I love her Felicity, I’ve always loved her. I never thought I’d have another chance with her, but now that I do, I’m not gonna waste it.” Oliver said as he turned to her.

“Did you ever love me?” Felicity demanded.

“Yes, I never lied to you about that. But I realized I loved the idea of you more than I actually loved you.” Oliver said and Felicity almost crumbled. 

“I-I can’t do this. Seeing you with her, it’ll be too hard, day in and day out.” Felicity said and Oliver nodded in understanding.

“I guess this is goodbye then.” Oliver said as she walked away.

Oliver and Thea’s apartment, next day  
Morning

“So, what do you think about ‘Red Arrow?’” Thea asked her brother as they sat on the couch.

“I’ve already told the others to call you Speedy.” Oliver said with a wide grin and she gave an exasperated laugh.

“So…you and Laurel?” Thea asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I know it seems weird with the last couple of years, but I love her. I’ve always loved her. Now that I have another chance with her, I’m not gonna mess it up.” Oliver told her firmly.

“I’m happy that you two have managed to work things out, I was always rooting for the two of you.” Thea said as Malcolm walked into the room.

Exchanging a look, Oliver and Malcolm walked over to the balcony as Thea gave them some privacy. Oliver dug through his pockets and pulled out Ra’s’ ring.

“As we agreed.” Oliver said as he handed Malcolm the ring. 

“You know, I’ve always looked at you as a son Oliver,” Malcolm said as he placed the ring in his pocket, “I’m glad we got to work together, to trust as we did.”

“I will never forgive you for what you did to my sister. To my father, to Walter, to Sara, to Tommy. Ever.” Oliver growled.

“So does that mean we’re enemies once again?” Malcolm asked curiously. 

“That depends on what you do with your end of the bargain. But just know, that if you or the League ever step foot in my city again, I will kill you.” Oliver growled before turning away from Malcolm.

Laurel’s apartment  
Afternoon

“Hey,” Laurel said as she opened her door to see Oliver on the other side, “you want to come in?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said as he stepped inside and Laurel closed the door behind him, “so how’d it go with your dad?”

“He agreed to go to tonight’s meeting with me. It’s a start, if nothing else. Still not sure how I’m going to tell him about us.” Laurel admitted.

“Laurel,” Oliver said she looked at him, “I want…to do right by you this time. So I’m gonna do something that I should have done a long time ago.”

“What’s that” Laurel asked curiously.

“Laurel Lance….would you like to buy an apartment together.” Oliver asked and she laughed at him.

“Yes.” Laurel said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

“Can I say something strange?” Oliver said after she had pulled back, “I’m happy.”


	5. Three years pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after Ra's is defeated, everyone gathers for a very special day.

It had been three years since the day that Oliver had killed Ra’s l Ghul. Many things had changed since that day, the smallest change being that the name of the city had changed to Star City. 

Thanks to a suit given to him by Cisco, Oliver was able to go out at night as a new Vigilante whose costume was based on his original one. Honestly, how no one besides those in the know couldn’t figure out that it was the same guy who just put ‘green’ in front of his name was beyond Team Arrow.

Things had initially been incredibly strained between Oliver and Diggle. While they had managed to remain civil to each other for several months, they were nowhere near as close as they had once been. However, following the introduction of a new player, Damien Dark (more on that later), and an incident that involved Oliver saving Diggle’s life by taking a bullet for him, Diggle had slowly allowed Oliver to earn his forgiveness.

Thea had begun to experience a nasty side effect of the Lazarus Pit when Oliver began to notice that she was starting to get incredibly violent when they were on patrol. Against his better judgement, Oliver reached out to Malcolm for help. Of course, Oliver should have known that Malcolm’s ‘help’ was having Thea kill people to quench the bloodlust. Once he found out, Oliver journeyed to Nanda Parbat and killed Malcolm, giving the Ra’s title to Nyssa and allowing her to reign as the next Ra’s. 

Once things had calmed down a bit after Ra’s attack, Laurel decided to take her sister’s body to Nanda Parbat and demanded that Malcolm revive Sara. Despite his great hesitance, Malcolm eventually agreed and Sara Lance was reborn. In body at least, her soul was still in the afterlife. Laurel took her feral sister back with her to Star City, hoping to rehabilitate her before telling the others. When Oliver found out after Sara managed to escape from where Laurel was holding her, it caused some tension in Oliver and Laurel’s new relationship for a few days but Oliver put it behind him, realizing that he owed her a free pass after all his lying. Oliver called in his old friend John Constantine to use his powers to restore Sara’s soul and the original Canary was restored to herself. 

After teaming up with Barry to take down a man named Vandal Savage, an immortal psychopath who was hell bent on killing Kendra Sanders and Carter Hall, who were reborn in every lifetime so that Savage could kill them, Oliver went to Central City where he got a big surprise. He was a father by an old fling named Samantha Clayton; he had a son named William. After getting a DNA test done by Barry, and confronting Samantha in a conversation that didn’t go so well, Oliver told Laurel about William. Laurel was less than pleased by the development, considering that Oliver had been with her when he was with Samantha but she did realize that Oliver was not the same man who had cheated on her. After giving Oliver some legal advice and action that secured that Oliver would have visitation rights to his son, she did request that she and Oliver go into couple’s counselling for this, to which he agreed. 

Several months after Ra’s’ death, his rival, Damien Darhk, emerged with his organization called HIVE. Darhk’s mystical powers forced Oliver to reveal to the team his experiences with Baron Reiter. Diggle’s revelation that HIVE had killed his brother, followed by the revelation that Andy currently worked for Hive, shook the former soldier to his core. Although they had believed that the man could be trusted after saving him from being brainwashed, Oliver suspicions about the man were proven correct when he helped Damien Darhk acquire an item that granted him the power to attack Laurel in a move that almost cost Oliver the love of his life.

Damien Darhk blackmailed Quentin into working for him under the threat of Laurel’s life. Once Oliver found out about Quentin’s nightly activities and reported them to Laurel, Laurel stormed over to her father’s apartment and had an explosive argument with him that ultimately convinced Quentin to turn traitor and work for Team Arrow within HIVE. However, forcing Quentin to work for him was the least of his crimes, as he tried to bribe Oliver once the Queen announced his candidacy for mayor. When that didn’t work and Oliver did his best to oppose Darhk, he stormed Oliver’s apartment during a party and kidnapped Laurel, Thea, and Diggle and then attempted to kill them in front of Oliver. Fortunately, Oliver had called Nyssa for help and she had the League storm the factory where the team was being held, while also having one of her assassins pose as The Green Arrow to keep Oliver’s identity a secret. 

After they managed to have Darhk captured and arrested, there was a prison riot where Andy’s true allegiances were revealed and Darhk attempted to murder Laurel. While his attempt only put Laurel in the hospital for a few weeks, where Nyssa had some of her assassins standing guard twenty four-seven, Oliver and Quentin were out for blood. With the backup of the League, and Oliver’s power as mayor, they tracked down Darhk and Oliver put an arrow through him.

About half a year after they had dealt with Darhk, an invasion of aliens known as Kryptonians from a lost planet known as Krypton, led by a man known as Zod, tried to conquer the earth. Fortunately, they had one on their side: a man who the public called Superman. Together, Oliver, Laurel, Barry, Superman, and a man from Gotham called Batman worked together to stop them by sending them to a place Superman called ‘The Phantom Zone.’ Deciding that they needed to stay together in case something like this ever happened again, the group formed what Barry had dubbed ‘The Justice League’, to the chagrin of Oliver and Batman and the amusement of Laurel and Superman. Since Barry was technically the owner of Star Labs, he had given an abandoned lab to the League that was refurnished and remodeled by Batman’s money and made into a base for the Justice League. They met there once or twice every two weeks. 

Which brings us to today.

Church in Star City  
Late morning

“How do I look?” Laurel asked as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her wedding dress.

“You look fine sis.” Sara laughed at Laurel’s nerves. 

“I’m being one of those brides aren’t I?” Laurel asked sheepishly.

“It’s normal to be nervous…so I’ve heard. But you have nothing to worry about, you and Ollie have had a long road her and it’s been messy and complicated at times but you two love each other. Everything will be fine.” Sara assured her sister as she put her hands on Laurel’s shoulders, hoping to calm Laurel’s nerves.

“Sorry, it’s just…I never really thought that Ollie and I would get here. There were times I were certain that he and I would never find our way back to each other and that we did is something I never thought would happen. I just…I want everything to be perfect.” Laurel confessed.

In the groom’s room, Oliver was tying his tie, his hands starting to get a little sweaty. It was funny; he had faced down assassins, mercenaries, Triads, a vengeful Slade Wilson, and Vandal Savage, but marrying the love of his life was the thing that made him want to back down. The door opened slightly and Diggle poked his head in.

“Hey, how you holding up?” Diggle inquired. 

“It’s May; please tell me the city is under attack.” Oliver pleaded and Diggle chuckled.

“It’s normal to be nervous on your wedding day. Trust me; you’ll forget all about it once Laurel walks down the aisle. But in the meantime, here’s something to cheer you up.” Diggle said as he opened the door fully to reveal a preteen blonde haired boy beside him.

“Dad!” William said as he rushed forward.

“Hey buddy!” Oliver kneeled down and gave his son a bear hug before letting him go, “I thought your mom had already dropped you off at camp?”

“She did, but Aunt Thea picked me up.” William explained happy to see his dad.

“We arranged for someone to take him back in time for breakfast tomorrow, Thea Okayed it with Samantha.” Diggle explained and Oliver shot him a grateful look.

“Remind me to give Thea a raise when Laurel and I get back.” Oliver joked.

Later, William sat sandwiched between his aunts Thea and Lyla in the first row. Next to them, John Constantine sat, giving Thea flirtatious looks to which she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Behind them in the second row, Barry sat next to his girlfriend Caitlin and his best friend Cisco. Next to them, Joe sat between his children Iris and Wally. A little further back, reporters Clark Kent and Lois Lane sat next to Billionaire Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Ray Palmer sat in the back row next to his girlfriend Kendra. 

On the bride’s side, there was a noticeable tension between Dinah and Nyssa, who sat at opposite ends of the bench in the first row. Joanna de le Vega seemed oblivious to the tension as she sat in the next row with her boyfriend, Ted Grant. Barbara Gordon sat next to her with her boyfriend, Dick Grayson. And in the shadows behind both rows, unnoticeable to everyone except those trained heavily in stealth, Roy Harper watch the proceedings, exchanging a silent nod with a beaming Oliver once his former mentor saw him. 

The pianist started playing and the best man and maid of honor, Diggle and Sara, walked down the aisle arm in arm, taking their places up at the altar. The music changes to the wedding march and everyone stands up as Laurel walks in escorted by Quentin. Oliver’s heart seemed to skip a beat as soon as he saw his bride. Diggle was right, all his nerves, as well as his breath, seemed to vanish once he saw Laurel. Diggle seemed to know this, as he smirked in amusement once he saw his friend’s expression.

“Who gives this woman to this man?” The priest asked once they had all reached the altar and everyone sat down.

“I do,” Quentin said before lowering his voice as he began to hand Laurel to Oliver, “take care of her this time.”

“I will, I promise.” Oliver told him and that seemed to be good enough for Quentin. 

Quentin took his place next to Dinah as Oliver and Laurel joined hands as they stood up at the altar.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance in holy Matrimony. Oliver and Laurel have prepared their own vow, so Oliver, Laurel.” The priest let them take it from here.

“Laurel, I’m honestly not sure why you continued to see the best in me, despite almost everyone else seeing the worst,” Oliver began, “you have always seen the best in me, even at times when I didn’t see it myself. You inspire me Laurel, more than anyone has ever inspired anyone. If I am sure of one thing on this earth, it is that you are the best of everyone here. You are an angel, you are a fierce warrior, and you are a fighter. And I will love you until I take my last breath on this earth.”

“Oliver, sometimes I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You aren’t perfect, but those flaws, the mistakes you’ve made, have helped make you who you are. You’re a fighter for those who can’t fight for themselves. You’ve fought for your family, you’ve fought for me, and you’ve fought for the people of this city, more than they know. You never give up on people, it’s one of the reasons I love you. As long as you never give up on me, I’ll never give up on you.” Laurel said with a beaming smile.

“May we have the rings?” The priest asked and Diggle landed Oliver the ring with Sara doing the same for Laurel, with the two sliding the rings on the other’s finger, “by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

Oliver stepped forward and kissed her as the crowd burst into applause. Roy smiled at them, happy for them, before he turned around and walked out of the room unnoticed. Oliver and Laurel walked out amidst the cheers and confetti being thrown all over them. After over a decade, they had finally made it to where they were always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I may come back and add to this later on but this is the end for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So please leave any thoughts or comments you may have. I do not accept hate mail o cyber bullying.


End file.
